Shawn Levine
Shawna "Shawn" Levine 'is a main character in ''Glee: The Future of Us . ''She is an openly lesbian member of New Directions. '''Shawn '''is portrayed by Shay Mitchell and was created by series writer Freak For Finchel. Biography Early Life Shawn was never like the other kids. Perhaps the first hint was that she asked to be called Shawn in the first place. At the age of five, Shawn's parents realized she was homosexual after she said she was going to marry a Disney princess - not be one, like most little girls say, but marry one. Shawn came out at thirteen and her parents were supportive, they'd always suspected it. However, the kids at school thought Shawn was a freak and a weirdo, it wasn't until high school they finally left her alone. Season One Pilot Shawn first appears at the New Directions auditions, where she sits next to Elena Baker. She strikes up a conversation with her, commenting on the heels she had been forced to wear. Later, Shawn performs ''Hall of Fame with the rest of New Directions. Showtime Shawn and Elena are in the quad, immersed in a game of Truth or Dare. Elena asks Shawn what her sexual orientation is and Shawn admits to being a lesbian. She says that while she is proud of her sexuality she doesn't want to shove it down anyone's throats. Allegra shows up and tells them to get to glee. During Invitationals, her and Elena can be seen arguing with Teagan Winthrop after being mislead by Margie Bonner and DJ Matlin. Homecoming When Elena says she isn't going to homecoming because she doesn't have a date, Shawn suggests they go as friends. She goes dress shopping with the rest of the girls and participates in Catch My Breath. She and Elena dance together at homecoming. The Muse Shawn is with Elena and Rowan when they ask Teagan to go out for pizza with them. The Art of Being Cool Shawn is with the rest of New Directions at the mall, and she asks Teagan is everything's okay. She's also with Ben, Elena and Tyler afterwards, when DJ and Margie show up. Three Little Words Elena is "making googly eyes" at Shawn in the hallway. When Tommy and Elena announce they are dating, Shawn is confused, but congratulates Elena. Yee-Haw Elena agrees to sing a duet with Tommy to prevent her feelings for Shawn to come out. Shawn claps along with everyone else after their duet and kiss, but Elena doesn't know if she means it. Two Voices Are Better Than One Shawn is paired up with Tommy for the duets competition. Later, Elena approaches Shawn and Shawn ignores her at first, saying Tommy was rude to her. Tommy told Shawn to stop hanging out with Elena. Shawn says that she is glad that Elena is happy and that she's not trying to steal her from Tommy. Elena tries to hide her disappointment when Shawn says they're only friends. Her and Tommy do not sing a duet, yet they both still vote for themselves. Game Face Shawn has become slightly distant from Elena following Tommy's actions during the duets competition. Elena accidentally blurts out that she loves Shawn, but Tommy pretends she said it to him. Shawn later reveals to Ben and Teagan this made her realize her feelings for Elena. At Sectionals, Elena confesses to Shawn that she is bisexual and crushing on Shawn. Shawn reciprocates these feelings and they kiss. After a comment from Shawn, Elena realizes Tommy is gay too and in love with DJ. The two girls later confront Tommy about this, telling him it's time he be honest about his sexuality so he can be happy like them. One Hit Wonders Shawn and Elena announce to the glee club that they are seeing each other - it is casual but they are very happy together. Where We Came From She sings Where We Came From with the rest of New Directions. Party On Elena asks Teagan if she wants to go out for sushi with Shawn, Ben and her. Ben tries to tell Shawn and Elena his worries, but DJ unknowingly interrupts them. Ben asks Shawn and Elena to watch Teagan for him. Shawn and Elena assume he means to make sure she doesn't get drunk, and they watch Teagan in the kitchen. Shawn and Elena tell Ben they want to go home, and that watching Teagan has made the party not fun for them. Shawn assures him that she wasn't drinking, mentioning her comment about the calories in beer. Things I've Done Shawn sings You Found Me with the rest of New Directions. Personality Shawn is a very nice girl, but she has been through a lot. She went through a secretive, quiet, reserved stage due to being bullied, but has recently begun opening up again. For a long time, she gave up singing, and has only recently started doing it again. Normally, Shawn is a very happy, bubbly girl who is fun to be around. But, when times get tough, she will become reclusive. When she is throwing herself a pity party, it can be hard to get her out of it. Shawn also loves fiercely, and when she loses someone she loves, she will often become depressed. Relationships Elena Baker : ''Main article: Shawn-Elena Relationship '' Elena and Shawn become friends in the Pilot, and Elena develops a secret crush on Shawn. Elena begins dating Tommy Morelli in order to cover up her feelings for Shawn. In Game Face it is revealed that Shawn reciprocates these feelings, but does not know what to do about them as she believes Elena to be straight. By the end of the episode, Elena tells Shawn that she is a bisexual and they kiss. They reveal in One Hit Wonders that they are dating casually. Songs Solos Season One SWDKY.png|Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)' by ''Kelly Clarkson (Pilot)|link=Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) Duets Breathless.png|'Breathless' (One Hit Wonders) (Elena) Solos (In A Group Number) Unreleased Songs Trivia *Her favorite quote is "Freedom lies in being bold" by Robert Frost. *She knows a great sushi place in Defiance. Gallery Shawn Levine.jpg connor-cruise-live-your-life-launch-with-shay-mitchell-12.jpg tumblr_mf10bqk2qV1rnlfau.jpg shay_mitchell.jpg Shay-Mitchell-In-Venice-17-04-2012-shay-mitchell-30536935-800-960.jpg 339016-shay-mitchell-150.jpg 1x03.jpg Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Students Category:Main characters Category:Members in New Directions Category:LGBT characters